Fake It
by babydollandgiantfreak
Summary: Lily fell madly in love with me but only because of a love potion. I truly love her I do, so I couldn't let it go on. Now we countered the potion by making her fall in love with Moony for the week so I won't do anything stupid. Bloody hell.


"Hey boys," Sirius grins and plops down across from me.

"What's got you so giddy?" I eye him skeptically.

"Nothing," He smiles even bigger.

"Seriously Padfoot what _are_ you up to?" Remus takes a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"_I'm _not up to _anything_."

I roll my eyes, "You've got to be kidding me, you're always up to something."

"That my friend is true, but still."

My eyes drift to where Lily Evan's form once was. Where'd she go?

"James!" I turn around and find Lily walking over. She giddily sits down next to me. Her hair is the ever gorgeous scarlet color and her eyes sparkle. God her beauty blows my mind. She's always been the most gorgeous, brilliant girl in our year.

"You're calling me by my first name?" I ask a bit flabbergasted and enchanted by her.

"Of course James! You're so cute," She grabs my hands and gets closer to me. My heart stops sending me into a stupor, "James?"

"Y-Yes Lily?" My mouth stupidly opens a couple of times like a fish.

God she makes me turn to utter mush this girl.

Normally it's a constant war between us.

"James I love you." She quickly captures my lips before I could respond.

Fucking bloody hell she knows how to kiss. Our lips work together and her hands grip at my neck and hair. I furiously hold onto her small waist like I'd drown without her.

I actually think I could die without her. My life had no meaning up to this point besides the goal to capture Lily Evan's heart.

I run out of breath and pull away, "Lily-"

She captures my lips, but I cradle her face and pull her away, "Lily I love you too. You have no idea how much I've waited to hear this. God Lily I love you so-so much."

"James! Oh I love you too." She captures my lips once again.

"How cute," Padfoot coos.

"James I'm a bit skeptical of this…" Moony says. I try to ignore both of them but they're pretty fucking loud.

"What Lilykins can't be in love with Prongs?"

"Of course it's _possible_ but there's no way she'd act like _this_."

"Oh it's possible."

"Only if you've slipped her some potion-bloody hell Padfoot-"

I pull away from Lily much to my dismay, "What? Padfoot tell me you didn't slip her a potion."

"James," Lily pouts.

Sirius smiles and shrugs.

"Sirius." My voice and glare deadly.

"You slipped her a love potion…Padfoot this is your worst idea yet." Remus shakes his head.

Lily Evans finally admitting that she loves me and it's _fake_.

I take that back, my life doesn't have any meaning at all. My unofficial brother slipped the love of my life a love potion and ruined all my chances.

"Seriously, the potion's going to wear off and she'll _kill_ me. Hex me to bits and then use some sort of muggle way to hurt me and finally crush my heart into a million pieces." I sigh.

"What are you guys talking about? Are you talking about me? James I'd never hurt you love." She touches my cheek and kisses me.

For the love of Merlin, I let out a moan and melt into the kiss. My once hurt heart mends itself, breaks then fixes itself once more. She slowly leads the kiss and works her tongue into my mouth.

Sheer heaven.

But I can't do this. I can't take advantage of Sirius' stupidity. She'd hate me even more if I did.

"Lily-" I pull her away, "Lily I can't do this."

"What?" She looks up at me, her eyes wide watery.

"Lily, love I can't…I can't kiss you…"

"James are you telling me that you lied when you said you loved me?" She has the most heartbreaking look sending a stabbing sensation to my chest.

"No! No Lily I do love you. So so much."

"You're such a liar James, you _don't_ love me and you never did!"

"No you have no idea how much I love you. More than anything in the world."

"You can stop lying to me now." She stands up but I grab her hand.

"No please Lily," I plead, "I'm not lying."

"Of course you aren't. Damn it James I love you and you'll never love me."

God my heart if breaking, "I love you, I love you _so _much."

"Seriously stop lying." She looks me straight in the eye.

I rapidly stand up and hold onto her waist, "Lily I'm not lying. Everyone knows, sees and can practically feel how much I love you."

"But you don't want to be with me?" She frowns.

"No- no I'd love to be with you. It's all I've ever wanted."

"So why can't you kiss me?"

"Because _you_ don't love me." I try to reason with her, but then bloody fucking hell I know it won't work.

"How could you say that? Of course I love you! God James you're unbelievable. I can't believe it I never should've told you."

My head snaps over to Padfoot's direction when he clears his throat and whispers, "You two are making a scene and I love it but um this is getting sad now…and I don't want people to know about the ove-lay otion-pay."

I send him a glare, "No love I'm not. I just want you to be happy and to be happy with me. Please…please just believe that I love you and that this just isn't the time."

"This isn't the time? _This_ isn't the time? Unbelievable. Says the man who supposedly loves me. Way to bloody break my heart."

Lily stalks off.

"Lily!" I shout, I make a run for her but Remus stops me.

"Prongs," He gives me a look, "Let her simmer down."

"She won't simmer down!" I yell with a bit of a growl, grabbing my hair, "Because of _you-know-fucking-what!_" I vehemently point at Sirius.

I ruffle my hair violently.

"Look we'll fix this!"

I glare.

"I'll fix this!"

Remus glares.

"Okay okay I'll find somebody to fix it!" Sirius frantically promises and runs out of the Great Hall.

"You better!" I call after him.

It's our seventh year and I'm _actually_ head boy with Lily. I couldn't believe it either, but hey why question fate right? I thought that it could be great for me to convince Lily that I was the right guy for her; that we weren't meant to be and we'd be perfect together.

But now she'll hate me more than I'd ever thought possible. She'll hear about the potion, she'll hear about the huge scene we made and how much of a jerk I was. She'll just hate me more than she hated me before.

She'll think it was all my damn idea. She'll think that I plotted to fool her just so she'd shag me.

"Potter," I look up to find Marlene, one of Lily's best friends, "What did you do to Lily? She actually _cried_ and she says that you broke her heart."

"I didn't do anything Marlene I swear," I wipe away the sleep from my eyes, "It was all Sirius he slipped her a love potion."

I decided to hide out in the library. No one would look for me here. Except Marlene I guess.

"Wow what an idiot, but I swear if no one fixes this I'll hex you and Sirius so bad and then when the potion wears off she'll throw you into the whomping willow."

"We'll see how much worse Padfoot could make this. If he doesn't fix it _I'll_ hex him and throw him into the whomping willow."

She glares and points at me but leaves.

I sigh and rest my head back onto the table.

"Ow!" I fix my glasses and rub my head.

"Prongs! I've got the answers to all our problems…at least for right now." I give Padfoot a disbelieving look.

"Alice?" I question.

"Hey James, Lily's been real…upset and I was wondering why. She told me what happened and then left. After that Sirius comes by and explains everything. I'm here to help." Her tone is rather too chipper for my liking right now.

"How?"

"See Alice is _brilliant_ at potions I mean not as good at Snivellous but whatever. She knows how to fix this! It is bloody fantastic!" Padfoot grins plopping down into a chair.

"Yeah! I'd love to help Lily is my best friend and I don't want her to suffer like this…er I mean you know…she's brokenhearted but it's just the potion. Oh James I'm sorry I didn't mean…let me just stop talking about that. I'll fix it! I have this counter potion that I heard works wonders."

"Really?" I brighten up.

"Yeah! But…how long does the potion last Sirius?"

"A week."

I go slack jaw and give Sirius a dirty look.

He shrugs, "What? I wanted it to last long. You know I didn't think it'd be that strong so I thought you or Moony wouldn't have caught on so you'd believe it was real."

"Prat."

"Okay you two back to the real problem! The counter potion takes a month to brew…but I do have another potion that'll take a couple of hours to brew. It should be done by morning."

"Really?" We both ask.

"Yes…but well it's a potion that changes the effects. You see it'd make Lily fall in love with someone _else_." Alice gives me a sympathetic look.

I ruffle my hair again, "Someone else?"

I don't know what's worse, Lily being fake in love with me and thinking I don't love her or Lily being fake in love with someone else while I have to watch?

"Yeah…sorry about that one James."

"It's okay Alice…sure. Let's do it. But can she fall for someone I pick?"

"Sure of course."

I share a knowing look with Padfoot.

"Well I guess the best person would be Moony wouldn't it?"

Sirius gives me a sad look, "I think so Prongs."

"Remus?" Alice looks a bit bewildered, "Why him?"

"He's the nicest of us and I can trust him. He'll make sure she won't be so brokenhearted but won't try anything or lead her on." I explain.

"Oh good thought! Alright I'll get to brewing, either of you want to help?"

"I'll help Alice," Sirius gets up, "James has head boy duty with Lilykins. So how're things with Frank?"

"Don't you dare think about doing anything." She warns. The two walk off leaving me alone and sad.

When I get to our usual meeting place Lily sneers at me, "Finally. Off snogging some slag?"

"Lily you know it's not like that. I love you."

"Stop saying that when you don't mean it because _I _love you."

My heart drops again. And to think that Lil finally agreed to and took a liking to patrolling the grounds with me. Took long enough too. Now it's all down the pipes.

"Lily," I sigh ruffling the back of my head.

"Save it _Potter_. I'll patrol alone my own way. Go off and do whatever you'd like." She turns away and walks over.

This will be one hell of a week.

**A/n: Yay! Short story/two-shot because it's getting late and I can't upload it all but I really want to upload my first fan fic. I usually write on my fictionpress. **

**I've just been loving Lily and James stories so I thought I'd give it a go!**


End file.
